Yes Sir Four: Yin and Yang
by BrokenHearts159
Summary: Squeal to my third story, Yes Sir Three: Don't you dare. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

The horse's brown and white coat shined in the California sunlight. It gleamed with pride as he jumped over the obstacle. I turned him around and skidded to a stop when I saw my boyfriend, Tony Stark, leaning against a fence on the other side of the arena. I trotted Purugly over to the fence and slid off. I climbed the fence and sat on the top and looked to the right at Tony's brown eyes.

"So this is what you do during your free time." Tony smiled at me.

"Well, this is what I do when I'm not studying the periodic table or trying to blow something up." I laughed. "Besides, I get lonely. I mean, ever since Pepper quit from being CEO of Stark Industries, you're always busy."

"I'm never busy for you." I smiled. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. Our tongues danced around each other as we breathed in each other's scent. I pulled away and buried my nose into his cheek. I laughed.

"You take my breath away."

"You take my heart away." I laughed again.

"God, how cheesy is that?"

"The truth is always cheesy, Love."

"Touché."

"So, we escaped a prison in Afghanistan,"

"We took down a mad co-worker."

"We took down a mad Russian guy."

"And we save the world from an evil demigod."

"I would have to say that we did everything in the book."

"I say we can add some more stuff."

"Like what?"

"Well, first thing would remodeling the house."

"What's wrong with the house now?"

"Tony, half of it is still missing from the time me and you had that big fight with the suits."

"Oh, yeah."

"Yeah. So, first thing first, remodeling." I looked over my shoulder at Purugly.

"You don't want to do that first, do you?"

"No." I climbed back down the fence and swung myself back on the horse. I turned Purugly around and did the coursr again, Tony's eyes following me with every jump that we did.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIII

I sat in on my old bed in my old bedroom. It was dark expect for the lamp on the night stand. It had three branches, each branch holding its own blue glow ball of light. I took a glow off a branch and held it in my hands. The cold light sucked the warmth out of my hands but I didn't care. I stared into the light as if it could give me the answers that I was searching for.

"You miss it in here?" A voice asked me. I held the ball of light high in the air so I could see Tony standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"I was just thinking about old memories." I said.

"Good or bad?"

"Both." Tony walked into the room and sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Tell me about them."

"Nah, not tonight. I'm tired. Let's go to bed." I set the ball of light back down and followed Tony out of the room.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRR

I spun around on my stool looking at the different elements and their uses floating around me.

"Show me the history of them each." I told Jarvis and a column of words flashed beside each element.

"Miss Pricing, Miss Potts is on her way down." Jarvis informed me.

"Let her in." The door to the garage opened and Pepper walked in with a big blue box. The box was wrapped with a blue bow tie and said fragile on all sides. "What is this?" Pepper set the box down on the table next to me.

"Present from Mr. Stark." She answered. I looked at her curiously.

"Present? From Tony? That's shocking. Now, I'm afraid to open. It might be dangerous."

"Well, as much as I would love to see what was inside, I have to go and remind Tony that he has an appointment this afternoon."

"Good luck with that." I returned to my elements as Pepper left. I didn't get far down the gold history when a yelp sounded from the box. I looked at it in shock. I got up from my seat and went over to the box. I slowly pulled the ribbon carefully off as if I knew that one wrong pull would make the whole thing explode. I succeeded and took of the top and gasped. Inside was a beautiful red and white Siberian husky puppy. The puppy looked up at me wit sapphire blue eyes. He had a white chest, face and underbelly and the underside of his tail was also white as well as his paws. The rest of him was red. His blue eyes with almond shaped, moderately spaced and set slightly obliquely. His nose was neither pointed nor square and it was liver colored. His tail was heavily furred. I picked him up and held him close to me. A note was clinging to the dog's blue collar. I took it off and read it.

_To my love, _

_A friend for the day_

_For the hours I'm away_

_Tony Stark_

I set the note down and looked at the name on the dog tag. _Quest. _Beautiful name for a beautiful dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Years Later

"Mr. Stark is in his office, Miss Pricing." Pepper said once I walked out of the elevator.

"Thank you, Miss Potts." I smiled at her. I took long, professional strides towards Tony's office with Quest by my side. For the past two years Quest had been following me everywhere I went. He was my protector. He was now as high as my knees and his fur had grown a darker red. My blonde hair was up in a neat bun and my sapphire blue dress danced around my legs, barely touching the back of my blue high heels. I stopped at Tony's office door and knocked.

"Bad time." Tony's muffled voice came from inside. I opened the door and Quest slid past me and ran inside. I walked in and closed the door behind me. "I said—" Tony looked up from his desk and stopped in midsentence when he saw that it was me. "Amber."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but I believe that you once told me that there was no such thing as bad time when it came to me but if you're busy, we can just cancel lunch and I can go back home and sulk." He smiled his soulful smile and his brown eyes lit up. He stood up and shuffled his papers together into a neat pile before looking back up at me.

"There is no need for that, Miss Pricing." I smiled and walked over to him. His right arm snaked around my waist and pulled me into his embrace, his lips bruising mine. He pulled away from me and rested his forehead against mine.

"You take my breath away."

"You take my heart away." I laughed and gave him another gentle kiss.

"You ready for lunch, Mr. Stark?" I looked into his eyes and saw them turned cold and hard.

"I-I can't go to lunch, Amber." I took a step back from him, hurt.

"Why not?"

"I-I-How about we can go to dinner tonight, love? The Palms? In LA? You love that restraunt, right?" This wasn't the Tony that I knew.

"What's wrong, Tony?" Tony took a step towards me and cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine, sending a shock of pleasure through my body.

"Nothing's wrong, my love."

"You're lying." Tony's eyes grew colder as he reached down to press a button on his phone.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" Pepper's voice sounded through the speaker.

"Can you send Happy up, Miss Potts?" Tony asked

"Yes, Sir." And Pepper hung up. A few minutes later, Happy walked into the office.

"Can you take Miss Pricing home?"

"Yes, Sir." Happy said. Tony turned back to me.

"We'll talk tonight. I promise, love." He kissed me on my forehead before ushering me over to Happy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII

I sat across the dinner table from Tony and sipped my wine. Tony dug into his food but I wasn't hungry. I had a feeling settling in the pit of my stomach like something bad was going to happen. Tony looked up from his food at me.

"Are you not hungry, love?" Tony asked. I took another sip of my wine before clearing my throat to speak.

"You promised we would talk, Tony." Tony finished chewing his food and swallowed before setting down his fork and knife and sitting back into his chair.

"You remember that package from China that came last year?" I thought back to last year when the package arrived. Inside was a fake bomb with a note attached to it. Tony wouldn't let me read the note. I nodded my head. "The Mandarin wants my technology. He wants the reactor. That bomb was supposed to let me know that he could kill me if he wanted to. A couple weeks ago, Mandarin says he's coming to get the technology by force. He says that he's going to hurt everyone that I love."

"I don't understand, Tony." Tony sighed, his brown eyes growing soft and cold.

"I have to leave, love."

"Leave?"

"It's to protect you, love."

"Leave?"

"As long as I'm out there, the mandarin won't come looking for you."

"Leave?" That's all I could think of saying. Leave? He wants to leave me? I felt like crying, but my tears were stuck in my throat, along with my heart.

"Not right away but soon."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I thought it was a problem that would go away but it hasn't."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. I don't know."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Two weeks later

"What's the formula for weight?" Tony questioned me as I spun around on my stool.

"Mass times acceleration." I muttered, bored. Tony's been teaching my physics for the past two weeks. Says I might need it in the future. I'm a chemistry girl. My brain does not comprehend physics.

"An unbalanced force must produce what?"

"Acceleration?"

"Why are you answering it as a question?"

"Because I don't know if that's the right answer."

"Do you think it's the answer?"

"Yes."

"Then, say the answer."

"Acceleration! Happy?"

"Don't need to yell, love." I sighed and got off the stool and walked over to the bed.

"I'm sorry. We've been at this for hours. I'm tired." I flopped down onto the bed and buried my face into one of the pillows.

"I know. I know, Love, but you may need this one day. What is the sum of mechanical energy?"

"Potential and kinetic energy." My voice was muffled by the pillow.

"What was that?" I brought my head back up and glared at him.

"Potential and kinetic energy!" Tony rubbed his right ear.

"Ow, I think I just lost hearing in my right ear."

"Good." I laid my cheek back onto the pillow and looked up at him. He cupped my face in his hand and laid his head next to mine, staring deep into my eyes.

"Mechanical energy does not change for what?"

"A free falling mass." My eyes began to droop as I continued to stare into Tony's beautiful eyes.

"What decreases the total resistance of a circuit?"

"Adding a resistor in a parallel circuit." My eyes closed and Tony's hand left my cheek to coil his arm around my waist and pull me close to him.

"Insulators don't what?"

"Do not contain free electrons." He snaked his left arm under my shoulders to wrap around me as he laid his head on top of mine, his breath stirring several strands of my hair.

"What does the first hand rule deal with?" My answer was incoherent. I was drifting off to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Good morning, Miss Pricing." Jarvis's voice echoed in my head and I groaned as I began to wake up.

"Don't you have a snooze button or something, Jarvis?"

"Mr. Stark had asked me to wake you up at nine fifty am, Miss Pricing." I looked to the right to see the bed space empty. He must be downstairs in the garage. I got out of bed, stretching and cracking my bones before heading out the room. I headed to the garage checking every room for Tony along the way. I got to the door and punched in my code and walked in. No one was in the garage.

"Tony?" No answer. "Tony?" No answer. That's funny, his car's still here. A bad vibe erupted in my stomach. "Jarvis, where's Tony?"

"He left last night while you were asleep, Ma'am." Quest came out from behind my work desk and trotted over to me. I leaned down to him as I notice a piece of paper in his collar. I unstrapped it and read it.

_To my love, _

_I thought it would be better this way for both of us. No tears. No clinging. I wish it didn't have to be this way. As long as I'm out here, the mandarin won't come looking for you. I just wish I can protect the one thing I can't live without. That's you. God, I love you. I really do. First person I had ever truly loved. Pepper's going to watch over the company while I'm going. Take care of Jarvis for me and Quest? I love you, Amber Pricing. _

_Tony Stark _


	3. Chapter 3

Three Months Later

"I'm busy!" I yelled as the doorbell screamed through the garage. I sat on top of a cabinet, looking through Tony's notes.

"Ma'am, it's Cornel Rhodes." Jarvis said.

"Go away, Rhodey."

"Amber, no one has seen you in months. You can't just lock yourself in there you know." James said through the speaker.

"I can and I will. Jarvis, have you gotten the drug ready yet?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Excellent." I looked to the right at a camera screen that looked down at James who was still standing outside the front door. "I'm pretty sure I said go away. I did say that, didn't I, Jarvis?"

"Indeed you did, Ma'am."

"Amber, let me in." James said. I closed one eye and thought about.

"Mmmmm, no, but thanks for the offer."

"Amber,"

"Rhodey,"

"Amber, you've been locked away in there ever since Tony went away. Do you even know what's going on out in the world?"

"Yeah, there's that Mandarin dude."

"Yeah, there's been more attacks from him."

"Can I get news feed on that, please, Jarvis?"

"Yes, Ma'am." A screen popped up to the left of me and channel seven appeared. "Shall I let Cornel Rhodes in, Ma'am?"

"The Mandarin have made several known appearances throughout the country." The reporter announced. "In these spots, police have said that suicide bombs have gone off." Bombs? Tony said that Mandarin wanted his technology.

"Miss Pricing?"

"Sure, sure, let him in." I muttered, watching the news.

"As you wish, ma'am."

"In each of the bombs, detectives have clarified that a strong, strange new element was involved. Scientists are analyzing the substance now. The substance is not the question that we should be asking. The question that we still ask ourselves is where are Iron Man and Iron Boy when we need them?"

"Amber?" I looked down to see James. I cleared my throat and shook my head to clear it.

"I need to find Tony." I said.

"Has he contacted you?"

"No."

"Then, how are you going to find him?" I flicked the news screen away and hopped off the cabinet.

"I have to." I walked over to Tony's desk and picked up a gun that a syringe in it. "Did you configured my suit, Jarvis?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He answered.

"Configure your suit for what?" James asked.

"I've been looking through Tony's notes and he had this theory of a configuration physic—" I looked over at James and remember that he wasn't a Brainiac like me and Tony. "I'll demonstrate." I pressed the syringe to my right wrist and pulled the trigger. A small metal tube ejected from the syringe and entered my arm. "Goddamn!" I cried out in pain. I dropped the syringe and trail of blood formed around the hole. I pressed my arm to my stomach to stop the bleeding.

"What was that?"

"Watch carefully. I'm gonna try to do two things at once. Jarvis, give me an entire map of the country. Point out the cities that had suicide and Mandarin attacks." A blue hologram map appeared on the ground and I turned to the pieces of my suit while Jarvis set up the cities. I reached out to the pieces and clenched my fist, trying to summon them to me. They didn't move. "Jarvis, why isn't this working?"

"Research complete, Ma'am."

"I'm watching but not seeing anything." James said. I glared out him and turned to the map. Fifteen cities were lit up.

"Take out the Mandarin attacks." That dropped down to one. Rose Hill, Tennessee.

"Miss Pricing?" Jarvis called to me.

"What is it, Jarvis?"

"Mr. Stark has been here."

"He's what?!" James and I exclaimed. My stomach twisted in turned with fear and joy. Has Tony found something in Rose Hill? Or did he die there?

"Start explaining, Jarvis." I snapped. A screen of a reporter appeared in front of me and James.

"An unusual fight had broken out late last night at the local bar here in Rose Hill, Tennessee." The reporter declared. "A Homeland Security officer had went in to arrest legendary Mr. Tony Stark. He resisted arrest and attacked the agent. The fight continued outside. Local pedestrians had said that when the agent followed Mr. Stark outside, she was glowing bright orange. Stark then proceeded into the drug store causing an explosion. Police are seen to believe that he had died in the explosion for he is no where to be seen but still, they have not found a body." I flicked my wrist, sending the screen away, not wanting to hear anymore. I walked away from James and buried my face into my hands. I felt sick to my stomach. My head felt lightheaded and I felt like I was in a dreamlike state. Tony couldn't be dead. My heart began to pound and beat against my ribs. Did he die in the explosion? I thought it was going to break a rib. Not Tony. My lungs began to ache as if I was getting enough air. No. My now quivering hands dropped from my face and clutched my knees as I heaved from breath. He would have figured something out to get away from the explosion.

"Hey, hey," James' voice sounded from a distance. "Amber! Calm down." My breathing slowed and my heart decreased its rampage. "What the hell was that?"

"My best guess is that you experienced an anxiety attack." Jarvis answered.

"Impossible." I breathed, finally catching my breath. I have to find Tony. I have to go to Rose Hill, Tennessee. "I straightened up and sighed. "Jarvis, get my other suit ready."

"Where you going?" James asked.

"To go find Tony. James, I want you to do a nation wide research. Call me if anything that's related to Tony in the past three month shows up." I stepped onto the platform and mechanical arm came out of the ground to put the puzzle of my suit together. I hadn't been in my suit since New York but I had to admit it felt damn good to be back in the suit. I braced my feet and flew out of the garage, heading east to Tennessee.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II

"You are half a mile outside, Rose Hill, Tennessee, Ma'am." Jarvis updated me. I brought myself down to an easy landing just outside town.

"Open up." I ordered. The back of the suit opened and I stepped out into the brisk air. "Fold it." The suit shrank down to the size of a cd and I slipped it into my pocket and began to walk to town. Most of the shops were closed. The bar and diner were the only ones open. Half way down the main road through town was a burnt building with yellow tape around it. _Rosie's Drug Store. _I stepped over the yellow tape and glass crunched underneath my feet. I walked into the drug store. The walls were blackened and charred. Shelves were knocked over and food was burnt. I walked to the back of the store. There was an empty jug of oil on the ground and half of a handcuff. Those handcuffs must have been on Tony. If they're here, that must mean that Tony got them off. He still had a fighting chance for the explosion. A noise sounded behind me and I turned to see something pull back behind a wall. I placed one foot in front of the other and peered behind the wall. A little boy, no more than ten years old, crouched low in the darkness. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair with blue eyes. I crouched down to his level. "What's your name?"

"Harley." The boy answered in a hushed whisper.

"Hello, Harley, I'm Am—"

"Amber Pricing." The shock of him knowing my name caused me to stand right back up again. He stood up too. "It's ok. I know Tony. He said that you would come here sooner or later and he said that I should keep an eye out for you. He said that when you did come, to give you this." He handed me a note. In the dim streetlight that killed only a small portion of the darkness, I unfolded the note and read it.

_To my love, _

_If you're reading this, I'll most likely be in Miami. I'm close to finding the Mandarin. Turns out, he didn't want my technology. Just saw me as a threat. I had to leave to keep you safe. I got a lot of apologies to make and not enough time. I'm sorry I ran off like this. That was selfish and stupid of me and it won't happen again. I love you so much, Amber. I can't come home yet. And I know if you're there in Rose Hill, then there's no way you're going home without me. I need to find this guy. I need your help to do that. I'm in Miami. I just recently turned on a tracker. You can have Jarvis locate it. He should pick up on it. I hope to see you soon, my love. _

_Tony Stark _

_PS: The kid's alright. Buy him a candy bar or something. Love you. _

I folded the note neatly and shoved it into my pocket. I cleared my throat and turned to the kid. I pulled a fifty from my pocket and handed it to Harley.

"Here, go buy yourself something nice." I took the disc out and threw it onto the floor so it could expand into the suit. I stepped in and it caved in around me.

"Whoa, Iron Boy's a girl?"

"Shhh, don't tell anyone. See you around, kid." I stepped out of the store and flew into the air. "Jarvis, Tony said that there's tracker on him. Can you connect to it?"

"Connection sussecful. Route has been planned for Miami, Florida." Jarvis announced.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"You sure this is it, Jarvis?" I asked, hovering outside of a warehouse, looking in the window to see Tony zip tied to a metal bed that was standing up on its side.

"It appears so, Miss Pricing." Jarvis said.

"Ok, so we go in and bust him out."

"I would strongly advise against that, Ma'am."

"Why?"

"The suit appears to be running dangerously low on energy."

"What about emergency backup power?"

"Even if we had that, you still wouldn't make it out."

"Even if we had that?"

"It seems to appear that you have no emergency backup power."

"That's nice. How many miles from here to California?"

"One thousand sixty four miles." I landed under a tree and stepped out of the suit. "Well, you sleep well, Jarvis." The suit folded up and I stuffed it into my pocket. I shimmied up the tree and climbed out onto a branch so I could get a closer view on the inside. Two men were seated at a table. Those were the only people I saw. I scoffed. I can take them. I slowly stood up on the branch and leapt at the window. Glass rained down around me like shattered crystal. I rolled on the ground on my back before coming to a stop on my feet. I rose up to see the two men on their feet too. I stretched my arms behind me and clenched my fists together, summoning the mark forty two suit to me. I focused my attention back on the guys. Gotta stall for at least five minutes.

"Hey, guys, what's up? Nice place you got here." I looked around the warehouse to see a bunch of plants and computers. I turned back to the guys. "Well, obviously, you know who I am. I mean, if you don't then you're obviously mentally challenged or you just don't own a TV. But just in case those are the options for you two, hi, I'm Amber Pricing. And just in case you didn't know, I happen to be Iron Boy. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I know. It says Boy and I'm a girl. But it was a secret, you know? Letting everyone think that Iron Boy was actually a boy and I know I'm talking a lot and really fast, it's just, I'm, uh, I'm—" I turned around to look out the window for any signs of my suit. There. "Waiting for that." Piece by piece, limb by limb, the suit came through the window and attached itself to my body. My face mask snapped into place and diagrams popped up in front of my face, lighting up the two men in front of me as a threat.

"It's good to see you again, Ma'am."

"And the same to you, Jarvis." I raised my hands and braced myself as plasma jets shot from my hands and hit the two men sending through the far wall of the warehouse. I flipped my face mask up and walked over to Tony and cut his zip ties loose. I stepped out of the suit and leapt into Tony's arms, wrapping my legs around waist and my arms around his neck. I buried my face into his hair and breathed in the scent that without it has left me empty for far too long. I gently pulled his head back so he could look up at me. His left eye was severely bruised with a cut under it and blood running down his cheek. The right side of his face just had cuts here and there. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine, love." He whispered up at me. I almost melted at the sound of his voice. I missed it. He set me down on the ground and looked at the suit. "It's nice to see that you've decipher my notes." I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess all that time of you pushing me to learn physics really paid off. I was using my other suit but the trip from Malibu to Rose Hill to here really drain the power." Tony stepped in the suit and it closed up behind him.

"You built this?"

"Yeah, following your diagram. I've been building some other stuff too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we can talk about it once we get out of here. Let's go."


End file.
